Kawaii Prima
Kawaii Prima is a parody variant based on Vocaloid Prima. She is based primarily on the re-imagined version of Prima that is featured on the Taiwanese boxart.Ectw info Prima Design On the tumblr 'Ask' blog, Kawaii Prima is seen as white in color with her physical features drawn in a teal outline, her details are a simplified, giving the artist a chance to make quicker replies to multiple questions and requests. The appearance is based on the design illustrated by Taiwanese artist, Loiza. Who gives her a light green strapless dress that has puffy sleeves. She wears sheer white thighhighs and green slippers, her hair is black and cut into a bob, and on each side are two long hair strands (payot). She sports a pair of headphones that are shaped like animal ears, along with a tale. She is also seen carrying a leaf. Her body and dress have a noticeable 'mechanical' and 'digital' appearance. It appears the variants permanent features are large eyes, a continuous blush, and lip notch. Personality Kawaii Prima is considered a panicky, moe-like anime character, but she is confident when it comes to her being “''desu''” and “''kawaii''”. She likes singing and the theatre, and likes to talk and sing with her friends. Biography Kawaii Prima appeared on the blogging site tumblr in October 2011.tumblr: archive The blog occupies the address "Ask Kawaii Prima"; it is a parody blog that follows the days of the variant, who answers her audience through submitted questions. At times she is known to take request that result in her actions, as well as her appearance, being changed. Source: tumblr The concept was fueled by the tumblr community's reaction to Prima’s Taiwanese design; the joke carried on and was spread around, resulting in the Ask blog being created.tumblr: origin (retrieved July 17, 2012)tumblr: waifu turns 18 Additional info Relationships *Tonio the Unicorn *Assumed to be other "ask (Vocaloid)" bloggers Quotes *Tonio-sama, cheer up desune *Ganbatte Tonio-sama! *Ohayo, watashi wa Prima desu! *Welcome to my blog, minna-sama! I’m Prima and I’m Zero-G’s first Vocaloid product powered by the Vocaloid2 software! Come and ask me questions! // I’ll try my best to answer all of them for you! tumblr: introduction Appearances ;Artwork :Search Kawaii Prima on deviantArt ;Blog :Search Kawaii Prima on tumblr Trivia *Because of the original Prima's fan-decided character item, Kawaii Prima takes on the character items of wine and weapons. She, however, does not handle wine very well, and as a result, makes a decision to use grapes instead. Ecapsule's design features a music note leaf, which makes occasional appearances.tumblr: About *Prima has stated that she enjoys handguns and is able to use them, albeit not responsibly: she accidentally shot out her house lamp and was required to replace it with a new, Fox-shaped one. *Kawaii Prima is British, although she speaks Japanese without an accent She inserts Japanese words into her everyday speech. *She is rumoured to know Italian, as she is a "Prima Donna" of an opera. Gallery References External links *tumblr: Ask Kawaii Prima desu! Category:Fanloid Category:Female Category:Derivative Category:Derivative of Prima Category:Voiceless